We Grow In Confidence
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: She married Montparnasse because she thought she would never meet another. Until Enjolras. Modern AU


**We Grow In Confidence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Absolutely nothing!**

**Rating: M (To be safe!)**

**Pairings: Éponine/ Enjolras, mentions Éponine/ Montparnasse**

**Summary: She married Montparnasse because she thought she would never meet another. Until Enjolras. Modern AU**

"I'm coming!" He shouted at the person, who was impatiently pounding at his apartment door. "Do you know what time it is?" He yelled as he unlocked the door and opened it. Enjolras' heart stopped at the sight of Éponine standing in front of him. A rucksack on her shoulder and a fresh bruise on her cheek. "Bloody hell," he swore as he pulled her inside. "Good God, 'Ponine."

"I've left him." She murmured as he led her into the large sitting room, taking her back off her as they walked. "I cannot do it any more." Éponine stood in the middle of them room and shivered. Not from the cold but from the fear she would be found. "He's gone to work. I packed what I could and came straight here."

Enjolras wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Oh, 'Ponine." Brushing his lips against her dark hair. "I'm glad you came."

She held him tightly and sobbed. "I'm glad I met you or I think I would be dead soon."

"Stay here. Stay with me. Stay for good. I'll protect you." He stepped back and cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I'm glad I met you too." He kissed her gently. Not wanting to frighten her. She had been married to Montparnasse since she was 16. He had sweet talked her, saying that no one was good enough for him except her. Not long after the wedding he start using his fists and words against her. She became a trembling mess. Enjolras met her when she was 18 and had gotten a job at the Café Musain. Two years later, the two of them had started an affair. She opened up to him and she found protection and safety his arms.

She had told her husband that she got extra shifts at the Café. She had but would go to Enjolras straight after. The later she arrived home, the more likely Montparnasse would be asleep or out drinking. Éponine felt safe with Enjolras. He gave her the strength and courage to fight back. It may have caused the hits to come more often but she felt stronger whenever she saw Enjolras and that gave her more courage.

"'Jolras," she whispered. "I love you."

He smiled and ran his hand over hair. "I love you too." He never showed his true feelings in front of his friends but with her, he could be himself. "I'll keep you safe. I promise."

* * *

><p>Éponine remained with Enjolras. The two became open about their relationship with their friends and she told the truth about her estranged husband. When she was at work, there was always one or two of the Les Amis at the Café Musain for her protection. It had been three weeks since she had left Montparnasse and in those three weeks he tried to get her back. He tried persuading her through words but most of the time he would resort to physical violence against her. But there was always someone there to look after her. She felt safe. For the first time in a long time. She was even smiling again. "I'm home!" She called as she walked into Enjolras' apartment, placing her keys in the bowl by the door.<p>

"I'm in the sitting room." His voice called.

She shed her coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. She could smell her candles burning. He was up to something. She slipped out of her shoes and moved into the sitting room. The sight made her smile grow. He had set up the dinner table for dinner and the only light source in the room were the candles on the table and the fire in the fireplace. "What's the occasion?"

He smiled as he picked up an envelope and handed it to her. "A present. A very good present from Lesgle."

She tore it open and smiled wider. "The petition. It's starting." She smiled wider and threw herself at him. Arms tight around him with the papers in her hand. "I'll be free soon." She pulled away and sat at the table, reading over the petition.

"Both Lesgle and Bahorel will help you fill it in and help you with everything that will happen afterwards. Lesgle has said that you have a very strong case to be granted the divorce from Montparnasse."

She gave a laugh and brought her hand to her lips as she continued to read the petition. "Good. That's so good." Placing the petition on the table, staring down at it for a moment in utter shock. "Thank you so much."

Enjolras knelt in front of her to look up at her. "You're welcome." They locked eyes with each other.

Éponine slid off the chair and knelt in front of him. Her hands cupped his face and she gently kissed him. It was so soft, he thought it wasn't real. He pulled her into his lap. "I love you."

"I love you." Bringing her back to his lips. The kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Pressing herself against him. He pulled her tighter into him. For the past three weeks they had not been intimate. He gave her the space. She had begun healing the moment she walked through his door asking for help. His hands dipped under her t-shirt. When she did not push him away, he lifted it off her body. "So beautiful."

Her fingers ran through his golden curls. "Enjolras."

With his strength, he stood up with her wrapped around him. They did not kiss as he walked them to his bedroom. He knew his way around his apartment, so he did not walk into anything as he kept his eyes on her face. They did not look away from each other even when he lowered them onto his bed. Their hands explored every part of the other person's body. Memorizing. Remembering as if they had never been together like this before.

They knew that once Éponine's divorce was final, the two could move further in their relationship and not have to hide it from other people. Their friends thought that Éponine was living with Enjolras for protection. They did not know that they had been having an affair with each other. The truth would be out once the divorce was final.

Slowly and silently, the couple shed each other's clothes. They lay side-by-side. They were taking their time. Learning and remembering. He pulled her over to lie on top of him. He was giving her the choice to be in charge of what happens next. She straddled his hips and bent down to kiss him. But not on the lips. She pressed her lips down his neck, across his jaw and finally on the lips. His hands rested on the small of her back feeling the warmth. He ran his hand up her back and tangled his fingers in her long hair. In what felt like slow motion Enjolras turned them over and he was on top of her. They took their time as they made love. She felt safe, warm and loved with him. She hoped that her divorce was quick and she can get on with her life.

They lay together in the aftermath, his arms tight around her. Éponine lay on his chest. Her fingers caressing his chest, feeling the soft hairs under her fingers. "I love you," she murmured subconsciously as she drifted into a deep sleep.

"I love you too." Holding her tighter and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't fall asleep. He needed to protect her. Once Montparnasse had the divorce papers, he would be livid and would try his best to get Éponine back. But Enjolras was not going to let him get to her. He would protect her with his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A very late Christmas/18th Birthday present for my weirdo friend Bethan! Enjoy!**


End file.
